La sentencia que dictó el cisne negro
by Alter Night
Summary: Aterrizó abruptamente el segundo punto más crucial en la vida de Erik, quien inesperadamente y sin remedio alguno, terminó siendo victima del pánico y observó con el nudo de angustia atascado en su garganta, la terrible escena que amenazaba con acelerar las perdidas más valiosas del mundo, porque el cisne sentenció su indiferencia.


**Nota de la escritora:**

Sin duda alguna, las obras de _**El Fantasma de la Ópera**_ no me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Esta es una historia inspirada, pero no totalmente basada, en la obra de _**Gastón Leroux**_, la película del año 2004 y el musical de _**Andrew Lloyd Webber**_, _**Love never dies**_.

Advierto muy a mi pesar, que este es el segundo fic que escribo, por lo que no esperen calidad profesional, aun así, ha sido escrita con mucho cariño y como especial dedicatoria a mi honrada y fiel lectora, Albafica, a quien envío un cordial saludo. Otra cosa que quiero remarcar es que posiblemente sea OoC.

Sin más que añadir, exceptuando los modelos de los personajes, que comentaré más adelante, disfruten de la lectura y sean bienvenidos a comentar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La sentencia que dictó el cisne negro<strong>

**por:**

_**Alter Night**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_Aterrizó abruptamente el segundo punto más crucial en la vida de Erik, quien inesperadamente y sin remedio alguno, terminó siendo victima del pánico y observó con el nudo de angustia atascado en su garganta, la terrible escena que amenazaba con acelerar las perdidas más valiosas del mundo, porque el cisne sentenció su indiferencia._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**El trayecto del cisne negro**

Un invierno aturdidor invadía las calles de París sin piedad alguna, cubriendo con su blanquecina sustancia todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance, sin discriminación atada. El viento, su aliado desde tiempos remotos, lo ayudaba en su violenta precipitación y lo empujaba contra todo tipo de objetos inanimados, para que la nieve terminara rígida y compacta en ellos, cubriéndolos por completo.

A pesar de la dificultad presente, un carruaje de caballos macizos y resistentes, partió hacia un largo viaje para llegar a su destino primordial, la Opera Garnier.

Para la pequeña niña de trenzas doradas, llegar allí significaba el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. La criatura estaba sentada ahora mismo en el ablandado asiento instalado en el interior del carruaje, abrigada hasta las orejas por aquella tela terciopelada que la enroscaba celosamente, como si de una serpiente se tratara. Sus manos adoloridas por la baja temperatura, aguardaban tiesas en el interior de sus casi descosidos bolsillos. Sus ojos color ciruela permanecían clavados en una sola dirección, la ventanilla de vidrio del carruaje.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin decidir exactamente el motivo de aquel estado, pues podría ser perfectamente la helada temporada que reinaba esos días de oscuro inverno, como el nerviosismo por alejarse de su hogar y adentrarse en un terreno totalmente desconocido ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Emoción? ¿Qué le ocurría exactamente? Posiblemente una mezcla de todo.

Era el momento de extraer ventaja a ese largo intervalo de tiempo, pues se le ofrecía la oportunidad de reflexionar del pasado y conjeturar sobre el futuro, dejando de lado el presente.

A sus frescos trece años, ya que fueron recientemente cumplidos, la pequeña Giry estaba resultando ser rescatada de las garras de sus cuidadores temporales, aquellos seres de escasa empatía que sometieron a un régimen de reglas puntuales a la niña desde su más tierna infancia hasta adentrarse en su adolescencia.

-**Ya queda poco y menos, madmoiselle** -Informó el conductor del carruaje, un hombre de quien poca atención se le aplicó hasta el momento de escuchar su apagada voz por el insuperable aburrimiento que lo invadía durante esas horas de trayecto.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que obtuvo por parte de la joven viajera, pero sin tomárselo como algo personalmente ofensivo, el hombre abandonó toda idea de dar rienda a fabricar una conversación y continuó en su desesperante silencio.

Ella apartó los ojos del vidrió y los reposó en sus descubiertas piernas cuya piel de gallina era notoria. Llevaba consigo un vestido de tela fina y desgastada color blanco sucio, que escogió para el viaje mientras hacía oídos sordo de sus mentores que protestaban por su aspecto.

-"**¡Qué horrenda vas! ¡Ni tu madre te reconocería!**"-.

Era supuestamente la frase de despedida que recibió poco antes de partir. Aquella voz afeminada, abominable y cargada de un venenoso desprecio hacia su persona, se escuchaba como un eco lejano que ya formaba parte del pasado. Pero, la horrible sensación que provocó ese acto de poco tacto, aun la mantenía bastante descompuesta. Su piel lucía más pálida de lo común y la nieve de alrededor acentuaba más ese tono mortífero, las estatuas angelicales que descansaban en el cementerio de Perros envidiarían el color de sus carnes. Un escalofrío la forzó a retorcerse mucho más en su manta gris de flecos desfilachados mientras proseguía en su viaje mental hacia el pasado.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que ellos siempre decidían lo que ella debía llevar puesto todos los días, lo que debía de comer, lo que debería de comentar y lo que debería de callar. Elegían qué libros debía leer, que cosas ni debería pensar, con quienes no tenía que relacionarse de ningún modo. Ella no podía decidir, ¡jamás! Simplemente por ser tan solo una chiquilla inconsciente de todo. Sus mentores no estaban de acuerdo ni con su aspecto natural...

-"**¡Ese cabello opaco vulgar, sucio como el humo, áspero como el carbón! No te vendría mal camuflarlo de rubio, así parecerías toda una princesa, aunque dudo si quiera pudieras llegar a esa categoría, mocosa insolente**"-.

La pequeña Meg Giry tan solo era una _muñequita_ de porcelana, amoldada a sus dueños. Inexpresiva a la fuerza, puesto que hasta su sonrisa irritaba a los cuidadores, quienes interpretaban esos actos como una rebeldía que había que anular.

Solo había una cosa que la ayudaba a desplegar sus alas negras de cisne para viajar a la fantasía más profunda de su mente, la música. Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de presenciarla personalmente y esas ocasiones solo se llevaban a cabo cuando sus mentores recorrían las ferias para asistir a representaciones musicales y a las bandas que recorrían las calles en marcha militar. En esos preciados momentos, un extraño impulso la invitaba a cerrar los ojos y a moverse al compás de cada nota musical, marcando el ritmo indicado por la excelente percusión que acompañaba cada pieza. Su corazón se precipitaba de alegría y el mundo se desvanecía a su paso, como si solo existiera ella, su espacio imaginario dictado por leyes desconocidas en física, y la música. Más de una vez perdió total percepción de la realidad, y cuando las imágenes regresaban a su campo visual, se reconocía a ella misma perdida entre una gran multitud de desconocidos que la observaban con bastante curiosidad, algunos de ellos esbozaban una sonrisa cuando la pequeña bailarina se sumergía en su acto, y era allí cuando el rubor invadía sus mejillas de marfil y un vuelco en su pecho le advertía de su gran imprudencia, concluyendo finalmente que se encontraba totalmente perdida en una de muchas calles donde se realizaba la feria mensual como cada año. Las riñas que recibía por parte de sus tutores, una vez era encontrada, eran tanto brutales como desagradables, provocando que su respiración se agitara y sus lagrimas brotaran con pleno descontrol de sus ojos ciruela y las miradas ajenas se posaban en sus expresiones faciales inspiradas de pena por le pequeña criatura, pero ella ya no se sentía el centro de atención de los transeúntes en esos momentos críticos, **excepto un par de veces**, en los cuales los chillidos de madame Sellier resultaban insignificantes y se acallaban misteriosamente tras sentir que una mirada gélida se clavaba en su nuca, provocando el desvío de su mirada para reconocer sea el que fuere que la miraba de ese modo tan singular mientras que todos los sonidos a su alrededor se apagaban, erizando cada fino bello de su delicada piel. Lamentablemente, cada vez que intentaba descubrir quién era, no hallaba nada, salvo un desastrosa circulación de personas alborotadas que resultaban irrelevantes bajo su opinión.

Cuando regresaba castigada a casa de sus mentores, después de aquellas jornadas en las ferias, era encerrada en una oscura habitación durante horas. Se trataba de uno de los castigos que más la aterrorizaban, pero en aquellos días donde tuvo lugar la extraña mirada que vigilaba sus ser, esa penalización resultaba todo un regalo de tiempo. Se sentaba silenciosamente en un rincón y, en vez de romper en llantos y suplicios, se quedaba pensando en aquella extraña sensación que sentía tras despertar de sus trances diurnos bajo el hechizo roto de la música. Una vez liberada de todo castigo, solía buscar desesperadamente pluma y pergamino para mantener correspondencia con su madre, madame Antonieta Giry, y contarle cada uno de sus movimientos y los acontecimientos que vivía en su estadía con los Selliers, pero sobre todo, le contaba con gran entusiasmo acerca de la música, lo que sentía y hacía cuando ella estaba presente, y sobre todo, aquellos misteriosos ojos que paralizaban su mundo y resultaban imposibles de encontrar entre tanta gente. Su madre solía decirle que quizás ella estaba bajo custodia de algún ángel que procuraba guiarla hacia el camino correcto. Pero la pequeña Giry pensó que si fuera realmente un ángel guardián, estaría siempre a su lado, y sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Varias veces se cuestionó si existirían lo ángeles. Una vez se lo preguntó a los señores Selliers y lo único que recibió fue una desagradable carcajada por parte de ambos, acompañada en una desesperante combinación de comentarios hirientes que brotaban de sus labios sin piedad alguna.

-"**Baja de las nubes y estudia. Una señorita como tú debería preocuparse en convertirse en toda una dama de la aristocracia y no en una pordiosera que solo sueña con cuentos de hadas**"-.

La fantasía y el derecho de soñar no eran bienvenidos bajo el techo de los Selliers, ni siquiera podía expresar aquellos sueños reprimidos en dibujos, excepto los que realizaba en secreto y se los enviaba en una carta a su madre quien la felicitaba orgullosamente por sus trabajos. Madame Giry era consciente de la situación que vivía su pobre hija, pero no podía hacer nada con ella, trabajaba como una mula de carga, enseñando ballet de forma exigente a muchas de sus alumnas y lo mínimo que podía hacer por la criatura, era dejarla bajo cargo de sus tíos lejanos. Pero ella le prometió, que cuando cumpliera los trece, sería liberada de ese infierno y aprendería ballet para llegar a convertirse en la estrella de París. Afortunadamente, ese destino abriría sus puertas hoy mismo, llegó el momento de extender las alas y **"volar"**.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la escritora:<strong>

El Fantasma será nada más y nada menos que mi admirado Gerry, ¡ejem!, quiero decir, Gerard Butler.

(Aunque sé muy bien que a Albafica le cae bien Ben Lewis, pero supongo que la apariencia cambiará y será un poco más a su estilo cuando transcurran los diez años. Por cierto, ¡viva Lewis-sama!)

Christine Daaé es Emmy Rossum (de momento) y Raoul, Patrick Wilsom (de momento) y Meg Giry, Jeniffer Ellison (de momento). Cuando me encuentre en la etapa de Love Never Dies, los personajes habrán madurado a sus diez años y se modificará sus aspectos por los actores correspondientes al musical. Si no te gustó el musical o la última adaptación (2004), por favor, no se tome la molestia de seguir leyendo, gracias.


End file.
